the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Pia
Pia is a young centaurette Alter took in as his Apprentice. Backstory When Pia was very young, Alter killed half of her species on a unknown island where centaurs and centaurettes live. Although she and her mother attempted to hide, they were quickly found by BTD units and taken out to the spotlight. Pia fought off the BTD restraining her, an act that Alter himself saw, which earned her the diesel's interest in her. He took her aside and taught her his beliefs on balance by symbolizing it with balancing a knife on his finger and asked her to do the same. When Drill Sergeant Terminator's BTD units began the massacre, Pia turned and almost saw her people being massacred. However, Alter turned her attention back onto the knife and complimented her when she finally balanced the dagger. While her parents were among those killed, Alter spared and raised her as his own child after finding out that she was born with the same Midi-chlorian count as he has. Bio Then 9 months later, Pia made her first screen appearance in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Beyond Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens", Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi", during the chase with the Resistance when Alter, Ernie, and Tirek get ready to attack the main Resistance ship Pia asks Alter if she can join the fight. But Alter insists her to stay on the ship, until they return, while Pia is skeptical at first, she reluctantly agrees. Ernie tells Alter that she will be more than a match to fight Dolphy, Alter tells him it matters not but that she is an instrument for bringing the Sith back to life. Meanwhile, as Rey and Ren's telepathic communications go on, Pia then telephonic communicates with Dolphy. As Dolphy remembers the apprentice of Alter, and as Pia remembers him. Dolphy asks her why she joined Alter's side, as Pia tells him why she joined Alter's side, as Pia tells him he found her when she was just a baby after her heartless parents abandoned her as a child in the cold mountains of Equestria as Alter found him before she almost froze to death. And he discover that she has a high amount of midichlorians which gave him the idea to train her as his adoptive daughter and his own apprentices. But she had a special gift of being kindhearted with many animals, birds, and critters in a nearby forest near Alter's castle. Dolphy was a little shocked by this, but he asks her that what if she believes about her parents leaving her was wrong. Pia got a little sensitive by this by saying it was true, and even though she and Alter had a little tough relationship with one another he still loves her. Dolphy tells her he's not trying to make her change sides, but he asks her if the First Order's done enough damage to innocent worlds, and that there's a choice to get away from all of it. Pia asks if it's the Resistance, but Dolphy tells her it's choice to be better. And he leaves his telepathic communication with her, as Pia begins to have thoughts. Then when Rey, Brian, Sylveon, Thomas, Twilight, and Dolphy are brought to Supreme Leader Snoke, Pia was surprised that they are there. And then when she saw the things Snoke was doing to Rey, she realized she was on the wrong side. Then as Kylo Ren kills Snoke, she activates both of her lightsabers to help fight Brian, Sylveon, Little Bear, Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, Dolphy, Rey, and Ren fight Snoke's guards after the mane five kill their guards, Pia breaks her guard fighters staff and punches him in the face by making cracking sounds, and she uses her lightsaber to pierce through the top of his head all the way to the bottom as our heroes widen their eyes in shock as Pia deactivates her saber. Then Dolphy tells her to leave the First Order and join with them to make her a better person, but Pia says that she can't, and Dolphy asks why. As Pia can't for the sake of her master as she draws her lightsabers as she says "I'm so sorry". And she activates them and duels Dolphy as he quickly activates his saber just in time as they duel. Then after Rey and Ren struggle to grab Anakin's lightsaber and Hondo sacrifices herself, Alter mourns over his master's corpse and he turns to Pia as his grief and sadness turns to pure anger as he slaps her, and he asks what happened as Pia confesses that the Jedi killed Snoke and that they were too strong for her to fight. But Alter wishes he could believe that, as he uses the Force to look into Pia's mind and he yells at her that she helped Kylo Ren and the Jedi kill Snoke. And now his big plans were ruined because of her, but Pia insists that they were kind to her as Alter shouts that she's an idiot and tells her that it was cunning, and he grabs Pia's shirt and tells her that Jedi are not capable of real love. Pia then starts to shed tears and that she's sorry and wasn't her fault, but finally she sucks them up and stands up to her master for the very first time, and that she did nothing and doesn't want any part with the Sith anymore. Before being taken away by Samantha and Slate as Alter orders his men to attack the last remaining Resistance on Crait. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker", Pia was estranged in Alter's facility on Mustafar where he gave her brutal tests,such as having to spend nineteen days in isolation without food or water, forced to survive by relying on the Force. Upon one of Alter's visits, she was released from the isolation pit and gets slapped by Alter that she is a Sith Lord, not a Jedi. And also told her that she was made to be a Sith when he found her and to help him get his old engine back, and then he gives Pia a warning if she ever tries to help Dolphy again he will burn down the forrest near his castle and watch the animals suffer. With that, Alter initiated a training session, providing Pia with her lightsabers. Engaging a number of Sith Training Droids imitating Resistance soldiers, Pia cut them down with brutal efficiency, falling into a trance-like state. However, as she turned on the last faux-Rebel, she realized that it was an imitation of Dolphy. Despite Alter's orders, Pie was unable to strike him down. Disappointed at Pia's inability, Alter struck down the false Dolphy himself. Alter then declared that Pie would suffer the "same fate as his false apprentices." Now aware that she was going to be discarded by the Sith Lord, Pia lost all respect for him, even doubting the fact that there were apprentices before her. Alter brandished his lightsaber to execute Pia, but was caught off-guard by a sudden barrage of Force lightning from an enraged Pie, dropping to his knees. Pia used the opening to blast a hole in the wall of the reinforced training room, leaping out of the tower. Using the Force to clear her path of TIE fighters and exterior fixtures on the tower, Pia plummeted onto the exterior ramparts of the facility. Drawing her two lightsabers, she cut a bloody swath of destruction along the raining ashes, eventually she found Dawn bound and gaged, and also badly beaten with lightsaber scars and with a black eyed, and possibly raped by Drill Sergeant Terminator, but she frees her and they reached the landing platform where Alter's TIE Interceptor was docked. As Pia paused, Alter emerged from within the facility. Quickly boarding the fighter, Pia lifted off and escaped Mustafar, despite Alter's brief attempt to telekinetically halt the fighter. Although he knew better than to believe she was free, and Pia then uses the ship to find the Resistance. Personality Despite working with a Sith, Pia is a very kind-hearted being and she has many friends, the birds, critters, and animals of the forest nearby Alter's castle. And she even tries to be nice to Samantha and Slate, with only replies of rude comments. And when Alter see signs of Pia breaking, he shocks her with Force lightning and forces to give into her hate and makes her stronger by lifting 20 rocks. But soon Pia began to question if she was on the right side, as she had Physical Appearance Pia is a young Centaurette with both her human half and horse half colored green. And she has Raven colored hair, which she has tied in a ponytail. And then she has navy blue eyes. And wears a pair of thick, black glasses. And she also wears a white t-shirt. Pia also has a unique utility belt on her horse half where she carries her Lightsabers. Skills and Abilities Strength: '''Being a centaur, Pia is very strong as she can lift '''Running: Martial Arts: Lightsaber Combat: '''Pia is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, '''Force Skills: Pia has a high level of Force Sensitivity, where she can perform many of the common Force tricks, but one of her strongest ones is Animal Friendship as she gets along with every single animal she befriends in the forest outside of Alter's castle. Pia can also perform Main Weaponry *2 Green Lightsabers Trivia *Pia makes her and guest star appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Centaurs Category:Humans Category:Equines Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Original Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Sith-turned-Jedi Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Original characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters